My little Pony Zelda is magic
by Chelly2k
Summary: When Pinkie pie eats a bag of sugar, she accidently sends herself and her friends to a different realm, Now they must face a new evil with 4 heroes who seem to look the same!
1. Shattering Sounds

**Twilight Sparkle**

As the purple pony wake up from her sleep, she felt the sun on her. She got out her bed and headed downstairs. She picked up a book as she started to read it. She knew today was nice and sunny day but she had so much study to catch up thanks to Pinkie pie's party. Pinkie pie was a pink pony with hair like cotton candy as the pink was really hyper and she meant hyper, she really meant it with her pinke senses. Twilight as always wonder what will happen if Pinkie pie ever ate a bag of sugar….Mostly disaster will come from it. Knowing that this was a bad idea she decided to drop the thought. The purple unicorn use her magic, she picked up a blue feather pen and started to drop some notes down…. Suddenly a loud shattering noise could be heard and a bright light appeared, Blinding Twilight Sparkle…. _Then everything faded into darkness and she fell unconscious… What had heck just happened?_

**Vio**

As the purple hero read his book, he could the noise of the other two heroes arguing, they just look like him apart from the clothes they worn. The clothes that was wrapped around him was purple when the other two was wearing blue who was known as Blue and green clothes who was known as Green. There was another hero that looked like him as well however the other hero was wearing red clothes who was known as red. Red was too busy cooking while Green and Blue was arguing over something so pointless such as who was a better fighter and leader... He sighed to him and stood up

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Green.

"I'm heading outside to read" replied Vio as it was clear that the purple hero was annoyed.

Before Green could reply, Blue had just punched Green. Green yelled at Blue for punching him as well as interrupting him. Vio once again sighed and headed for the door so that he could get away from all the noise. The purple hero walked to a tree as he lay against on the tree, it was so peaceful and quiet apart from the bird singing a tune which was perfect. He opened his book…. Suddenly there was a loud shattering sound and everything went really bright to the point where he couldn't see…. _What was happening? Then the bright light faded away into darkness and he fell unconscious…_

**Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie pie had woken up and hop right down stairs to have breakfast. She checked the time; she was bit late waking up but oh well! She had a busy day today; she was going to visit Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and some other friends as well! When Pinkie pie turns around, she saw something on the table which was a brown bag and written on the bag was "Sugar".

Pinkie has always wanted to taste it plain. Just plain and not in cupcakes, cakes and muffins, she knew the Ms Cake and Mr Cake would never ever, not in a million years, let her taste it however them and their children was out. She gained the chance to actually try it out without facing any problems. She was always warned that she not eats the sugars in the bag but what harm can it cause right? She picked up the bag and open her mouth wide asshe pour all the sugar in her mouth and swallowed whole! She then felt something…. She could do anything she wanted!

Pinkie pie rush out of house, not realising how fast she was going until it was far too late. The sound barrier form around pinkie pie and quickly cracked as the pink pony gain a lot and lot of speed. Then suddenly! A really loud shattering sound fill the pony ear as she was blinded by a light, She knew she did something but she didn't know what she did…. The light faded away and all she could was darkness…. When a few minutes pass, she opens her eyes to see that she was no longer in Ponyvill….

_She somewhere else._


	2. Red and Pink

**Pinkie Pie**

As the pony gain back her consciousness back, she could feel something under her… She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a field, full of grass everywhere with an odd couple of trees dotted about. The pink pony was also under a tree, the shade was keeping her cool and the sunlight was being blocked by the leaves but some of the light got though. That's when she took the chance to look herself.

_Oh how she regret that…_

Pinkie pie was shocked what she saw what she did to her body! Her tail was a dark pink with some of it missing with a black marking around it. Her body was badly burnt with some small cuts on it. Maybe eating the whole bag of sugar was a bad idea… She slowly got up and looked around more closely…. She then felt something under her feet. She looks down to see what it was… It was a book. The book was open, she closed the book to see what the title was…

"History Hyrule"

Wait… Hyrule? What was that or what is it? Where is she anyway? She knows that she is not in Equestria anymore since she doesn't recognize the area… She then noticed a small house nearby. Hey! Maybe some pony that lives around here could help!

Pinkie pie picked up the book as she placed it into her ruined hair and slowly walked to the house. The injuring was stopping her from bouncing as well as moving fast due to the "sugar rush"… When she got to the door, she stared at it before knocking on it, hoping the ponies inside would help her…

**Red**

He didn't know what had happened. One minute he was cooking, the next a blinding light and shattering sound had appear. Then everything just slipped into darkness… The last thing he heard was Green yelling for his and Blue name… He then felt the coldness from the floor as he slammed against it before passing out.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to find that he was still in the kitchen where he was cooking dinner. The pan had felled from the stove and it was right near him. Did he get hit by the pan? No…. He was holding that pan..._As well as it was more likely the shattering light_… Red slowly got up and went to the living room to check if Green and Blue was okay.

When he opened the door, he could see Green andBblue on the floor, Red sighed…. _What was that blinding light about?_ He then heard a loud knock from the door. He slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. Who could it be? He wondered as he opened the door slightly… What the! It was a pink pony however from what he could tell… The pink pony was badly burnt and injured! How did this happened?! Wait… Pink pony? He opened the door fully…. The pink pony jumped back a bit but she didn't run away…. Well it look like the pony wasn't afraid…

"Hi-…my…name is pinkie pie...Can….you please… help me?"

Red looked at Pinkie Pie… Slightly dumb founded but he quickly snapped out of it as he nodded "Yeah… um… my name is Red". He welcomes the pony into his house as he rushes into the kitchen to get some bandages for her. Pinkie pie entered the living room as the red hero followed her then told her to sit on the chair so that he could bandage her up.

"How did you get so badly burnet?" asked red

"I…..don't know… I woke up one morning, saw a bag of sugar, I ate it fully then I had a huge sugar rush! I was going so fast that I broke the sound barrier… I think… But I could possibly broken something else but suddenly! A blinding light appeared…then I found myself right outside your house…"

It was so hard to keep up with Pinkie Pie talking so fast… He didn't minded at all but going how could anyone talk that fast? How could she go that fast anyway by eating a bag of sugar? Only if he had Vio with him but he noticed something…

The book in her hair…. It was Vio's book.


	3. Vio Sparkle

**Twilight sparkle**

Twilight sparkle could hear the sounds of birds chirping. Okay….she still alive… That's good news… Twilight slowly opened one of her eyes, only to close them quickly, the sun light was directly blinding her and she had been in the dark for far too long… She reopened her eyes. When she could see in the light she could see she was not in her Library anymore…. How did she ended up outside?

Twilight sparkle looked at the area. There were sure a lot of trees, so many trees she could see. Is she in the everfree forest? If she is then how did she ended up there? Could it be the light? She looks closely at the trees. No….

She not in the everfree forest, she knew she was not there because she had a feeling as well as it looked slightly different. She sighed as it was the best idea to start walking. Standing there would do nothing but not knowing where you are could make it worse...Well…For the fact that you could easily get lost... especially if you don't know where you are.

The purple unicorn knew it would take a while to get out of the forest and even longer to know where she ended up. After a few minutes of walking, Twilight sparkle noticed something out of the corners of her eyes. It was orange with some green leafs coming out of it at the top. It was a carrot! But who would leave a carrot there, in a forest? Twilight carefully got closer and looked around where the carrot is. Twilight could see a rope near it.

"Whoever built this trap is clearing not going capture any pony…. But who would want to trap a pony anyway?"

She was hungry… Well luckily she had magic meaning the trap was completely worthless. She could just lift the carrot up and walk away like if the trap was a useless bucket sitting in the ocean. Twilight levitated the carrot and put it closer to her as she walked away from the pathetic trap.

While she ate the carrot she thought _who wanted to capture a pony? _At least she got free food.

**Vio**

Vio had found himself in the forest, the same forest where Shadow tried to make him betray his "brothers". Vio look at his tunic, it was slightly ripped. Great… He couldn't understand how it got ripped and why he felt like he got hit by a boulder and to top that….

How did he end up in the forest? He should get out of the forest before he got attacked by monsters and the others are going to worry about him. Vio wished he had brought his sword with him when he went outside to read the book so that he had something to defence himself.

Well… he didn't know this was going too happened…Ah well… That's when Vio then notice something; he got closer as he hides himself in the bush so that he wouldn't be seen. When Vio took a sneak peek, he saw a purple unicorn; it was near a carrot and a trap. The trap could easily been seen by anyone.

"Whoever built this trap is clearing not going capture any pony…. But who would want to trap a pony anyway?"

Vio was surprise that it could talk then again, unicorns are said to be bright creatures…He kept watching the unicorn, as he watch the unicorn lifting the carrot by magic. Clearly, the unicorn wasn't stupid at all. Plus what the unicorn meant by any pony? Is there more of them? Okay…. Let see if he can talk to the unicorn without scaring it away.

The unicorn walked off as it ate the carrot when it a bit far, Vio decided to followed it. He then finally got head of it and got bit far then waited for the unicorn to come. The purple unicorn saw him as it was surprise. She tilted her head to the side as if she was very curious about him.

She slowly walks to him; she was being careful as she was keeping a good eye on him. Vio can guess that it was a girl from her speaking previously. She uses her magic to lift Vio's hat and look at it before placing it back…Which slightly confused the purple hero… Then she got closer to him and was looking directly at his eyes. What is she doing? She looked so confusion then all suddenly she grinned.

Which somewhat… Creped him out...

**Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight sparkle grin, she remembered reading a book. The book talked about humans but the book was talking about mist and legend as well which made her doubt the existence of them. She was reading the book last night and she was going to do a report on it during the morning but meeting one after the blinding light. Maybe she was just in a dreamland, anyway from what she can tell, the person was a girl? She should talk to her.

"Um…. Hi?"

"Hello..." Oh… A male voice… That means she is actually a he.

"My name is Vio… Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Vio…Um… do you know where we are?"

"Kind of"

"Kind of? Do you know where the exit is?"

"Well… no but I think I know the way… anyway what are you meant to be?"

"A unicorn… Oh, my name is Twilight Sparkle" As she realized that she didn't say her name.

"Well we should find the exit, Twilight." Vio said as he walked to a direction as Twilight followed him. Hopefully they can get out of the forest then they could discuss some more things like how Vio's land work and how her land worked.

"I have a question."

"What is it, Twilight?"

"Why is your clothes ripped?"

"I don't know… I just found it ripped when I woke up in this forest."

"Odd… I woke up in this forest, in fact I don't where I am, and I don't think I am in Equestria anymore."

"Equestria? What is that?"

"Equestria is a land where ponies, Pegasus and unicorns lives"

"Okay…. You're in Hyrule"

"Hyrule?"

Vio started explain about Hyrule and its history then asks about Equestria. Twilight sparkle did her best to explain Equestria and the history as well. About time they were finished. They had finally got out of the forest.

"It's best to head for my house" Vio said

"Okay."

**Vio**

**A few minutes later.**

Vio ran across the field as she followed him. They could see a house from what she can guess, it was Vio's house. Near the house was a tree, Vio quickly went to the tree as he searched for something before heading into the house. Twilight followed after him as she got closer to the house, she could hear a lot of noises, coming from it….

"RED! FIRST OF ALL! WHY IS THERE A PINK PONY SITTING ON A SOFA? SECOND! WHY IS THERE A PINK PONY? AND THRID OF ALL! WHAT IT'S DOING IN THE HOUSE?" Twilight sparkle thought it was Vio talking but the voice sound way harsher and pink pony? Twilight sparkle entered the house after Vio and when she reached the living room, she saw someone who she didn't expect.

It was Pinkie Pie.


	4. Pinkie Blue

**Sorry it took so long ^^' I been busy with school and homework...I also had abit of trouble planing this chapter... I hope its fine.  
><strong>

**Blue**

What is the worse way to wake up? Falling out of bed or seeing a pink pony so close that it's right in your face and the same time grinning at you?

Well it's better to fall out of the bed then seeing a creepy pink pony…

"Hai! Your wake! Finally….I wonder how long you going to be sleeping on the floor….I were guessing for hours but I was wrong! Red! Your Blue friend wake! So what's your name? Do you like parties? Well do you? Oh wait… I should stop talking…. Hey writer! Stop making me talking and let Blue talk please."

What…the…hell…..First of all, who is this pink pony and how does she know red? How can she talk for that long? Who was this writer person? Most of all…. Why did she ask for his name when she already knows it!

"Who the hell are yo-"

"Oh silly me…. My name is Pinkie Pie! The writer person is the person who writing this down right now! Also I metRred because I knocked on the door and I was badly injured but he was so kind that he helped me! Anyway he is cooking food! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cake!"

**_Pinkie pie! Stop breaking the fourth wall!_**

"Oh…sorry…"

"Oookkay….."

Blue quickly got up while Pinkie pie went to sit on the sofa…. Blue rushed into the kitchen to see that Red was cooking… The fact was that he was annoyed at Red for letting the pink pony in the house… Who know what could have happened and he was annoyed at her for being so annoying.

"RED! FIRST OF ALL! WHY IS THERE A PINK PONY SITTING ON A SOFA? SECOND! WHY IS THERE A PINK PONY? AND THRID OF ALL! WHAT IT'S DOING IN THE HOUSE?"

Red jump as he turned to face Blue.

Red replied quickly and weakly "Well when I woke up, I heard a knock on the door and she was standing there…. She was badly burnt… I had to help her… is that wrong of me, Blue?"

Blue sighed as the front door was opened.

Red went out of the kitchen to see who had come in house. Blue decided to follow him as he was wondering who came in… Most likely Vio. He saw that Vio had come in with….A… A…. A purple unicorn….

"I must be dreaming….."

"You're not dreaming… " Vio said…

Blue glared at Vio then asked "Who the purple-"only to be cut off by a bouncing pink pony.

"Twilight!" As she hugged the purple unicorn in a tight grip before releasing her as the purple unicorn took a quick breath.

"Pinkie! You're okay! I'm really worried about the others…"

"Have you met before?" ask Red.

"Yes! She my one my greatest friend ever!" Pinkie pie was bouncing around the room…

**?**

She felt her head spinning really fast….. That crash landing was bad but what made it worse was that she didn't know where she is. She hated being lost… It scared her so…badly…. Oh…. Will her Woodley friends be okay? Is Angel okay? The yellow Pegasus got up as she looked around… She could see clouds and a blue sky…. Okay… She must be on a tower but then something caught her eye…. A Mirror… She slowly walked up to the mirror. The mirror was beautiful and yet something off… The glass in the mirror was black and it's missing a piece…

Did someone break the mirror and tried to fix it back again? Fluttershy scan the area before seeing something glittering on the floor which turned out to be the missing piece. As she picked it up, she felt the coldness from the shard. How odd.

Fluttershy placed the piece of shard into the gap of the mirror. When a gust of wind blown Fluttershy but thankfully it was not strong enough to throw her off, just enough to push her back a little… Did she do something wrong?

The next thing was that a hand had appeared from the mirror! Fluttershy quickly look around the area to find a hiding spot…. Um…. There no hiding spot…. _Well done Fluttershy… She thought to herself_  
>Slowly a figure came out of the mirror and lay on the floor. Also there appear to be black pebble around him… Oh dear…. Is that pon- um…. Is it okay? Fluttershy didn't know what to do then the figure slowly started to move. As she quickly whimpered.<p> 


	5. Shadow Fly

**Fluttershy**

Fluttershy didn't know what to do. Should she run away before it see her or stay with it to make sure it's okay? What is it anyway? Why did it come out of the mirror? Many questions came to her mind, causing her mind to spin around… Okay…  
>She just needs to calm down quickly.<p>

Fluttershy breathed really slowly in order to remain calm. The figure looked at and stared right at her. Oh gosh….. Fluttershy panicked as she lay against the floor as her hair fell, hiding her face.  
>She poked her head out of the hair, enough to see the figure as she didn't want to be spotted…. It seems to be shocked and it's just staring right at her. The figure finally got up from the floor as it slowly walked to her. Please let it walk pass her but the figure stop in front of her then look down at her. Fluttershy started to shake until…..<p>

She felt a hand on her back, stroking her…huh? The figure wasn't going to eat her after all? She looks at him. He seems to bit confusion but he seems to be petting her, it felt so nice. Maybe the figure was a nice person.

**?**

He didn't know how long he been floating in a void…It felt like years but then a flash light appear…. Nothing after that…he wonder what that meant then suddenly the void start to crack. A bright light appear right in front of him, sucking him in it. He couldn't fight it, he close his eyes before hitting something hard, cold and smooth. He felt the wind passing his face, is…he alive? He groans as he looked until he saw a yellow Pegasus as bright as a sunflower with a pink mane like a pink rose.

She panicked and fell onto the floor. What was that about? She poked her face though the mane and stare at him. The stare seem to creep him out a bit… He got up from the floor then look again at the Pegasus. The pony seems to be shaking so much… It was afraid, mostly likely because of him... He slowly walks to the Pegasus and put his hand on the yellow coat and petted her to calm her down. He also had to admit that she looked so cute! He couldn't just be mean to it. The pony lift it head up and look at him.

"Umm…." The pony was talking so softly. This shocked him slightly. It could talk?

"Uh, hello?" he reply to the pony.

The pony shakes a bit then asks really quietly….

"Who are you?"

It's really hard to hear what she said but he didn't mind and said "I didn't catch that but if you wondering what my name is then it's Shadow."

The yellow Pegasus shiver a bit then said "my name is…..Fluttershy…."

He caught her name and grin in a playfully way.  
>"That's a nice name" Before looking around the area as he instantly recognizes the place. <strong>Tower of Winds,<strong> where he broke the mirror, He turned around to see the mirror was fixed. Who fixed the mirror and why? He sighed and wondered what to do until then the yellow Pegasus spoke up

"Um Shadow…. I think my friends are out there….Can you help me get to them please?" she sniffed. She looks really worried; also he had nothing better to do so….

"Sure, I help you. I got nothing better to do and also…" he then remembered something, do the towns' people still hate him and how long have he been gone? He knows that Link was alive because he was still alive. Maybe it best to see him or he could hide in the shadow to keep himself safe.  
>What should he do? Maybe it best to hide in the shadow of Fluttershy. He promise that he tell her what to do to keep her safe but he need to tell her that he can hide in the shadow before making her panic.<p>

"Fluttershy"

"Y-yes?"

"Is it okay if I hide in your shadow?" Well… That sounded awkward…  
>"Um…what do you mean?" she asked as she was curious.<br>"Well…. I know a small bit of magic and it will allow me to merge with your shadow…"  
>Um…okay" she whispered. Before merging with her shadow he told her what to do.<br>"Just fly south from here until you see a castle and a town"  
>Fluttershy nodded as she watch Shadow merging with her shadow before walking towards the side of the tower and looking down from it as she took a step back before flying off, heading in the direction that her new friend told her.<p> 


	6. Twitches and Flicking

**Blue**

"What happened to you Pinkie?" Twilight was shocked when she noticed the bandage around the pink pony as well as her hair being burnt. Pinkie stopped bouncing so that she didn't make her friends dizzy from her all her excitement.

"Well! You see that, I woke up at Sugarcube corner and I was planning to visit you, Rainbow dash, AJ, Flutter and Rarity but that's when I saw a bag of sugar on the counter! So I thought to myself if I eat that bag of sugar then I have plenty of energy to hang out with you guys as well as I always wonder what it was to taste it plain. That's when I ate the whole bag and gain so much energy but I don't know what happened after that since I blacked out. When I woke up again, I was in a field, next to a tree that had a book with these burnt marks and icky wounds on me but lucky I was near this house so I walked towards here and knocked on it. That's when I met red who was sweet enough to help me! Then that blue guy woke up and started to yell which I couldn't explain why then came along you two!"

Vio, Red and Blue stared at the pink pony as they couldn't believe how much the pink pony could say without even taking a breath however the expression on Twilight's face was much calmer however her left eye was slightly twitching.

"You did what?"

"I ate a bag of sugar~"  
>"You….ate…a bag…of sugar…" Twilight's left ear twitched.<p>

"Yep!"  
>"I…see…" Twilight said as she walked out the room as she headed outside so that she could cool herself off. Vio, Red and Blue blinked for a moment before shaking their head.<p>

"Anyway… We should check on the town to see if anything happened there…After all, that loud noise and the blackouts could mean business" Vio said as he rubbed his head. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as before.

"But Vio, what about Green as well and your clothing…It's ripped…" Red asked as he was a bit worried about Green as well as he wondered what happened to his tunic since it was ripped.

"After Green wake up and I got changed." Vio sighed as he exited the room to change his tunic, leaving the two heroes with the pink pony as Blue stared at the pink pony with a weird expression however the door swing opened as the purple unicorn came back as it looked like she calm down. She opened mouth to say something until a moan behind Blue, Red and Pinkie….

Green's eyes flicked open as he held his head, getting in a sitting position. He looked around the room as she spotted the purple unicorn before he got the chance to anything else, Pinkie pie was right near his face as she had the biggest grin on her face. Green was shocked to see the sudden appearance of her as well as her grin.

Blue knew what was coming…After all, it happened to him…

"Hi! My name is Pinkie pie and over there is Twilight! From what I'm guessing that your name is Green because you look exactly like him and him ooh, you also look like the purple hero and your name is named after the colour of tunic you wearing but I was always wonder… Were you named Green when you born or is it your nickname? I do-."

The pink pony was cut off when a pink magic aura which could match Pinke Pie's mane surrounded as it moved her towards the door, the same aura opened the door so that the pink pony could be placed there. The aura surrounding her fade away as the door was slammed shut.

"I'm sorry about my friend but… She gets really excited when meeting new people…" The purple unicorn spoke as the same aura was around her horn before it faded away. She sighed as she looked at Green with a worried expression.

"Uh….It's alright…I'm just surprised…That's all…But how exactly how did you get in this house?"

"Well, Green… After that shattering sound and I woke up… I heard a knock on the door and was greeted by her… She looked really injured so I decided to help her." Red spoke in a soft tone as he was nervous.

"I woke up…With her in my face…." Blue mumbled, looking away. What is up with that crazy nutcase pony? She was just like Red on a huge sugar rush. Green made a small snickering sound as Blue shot a glare back at him.

"Well I woke up in a forest and met up with Vio… He led me here since I had no idea where I was… Lucky we both exchange very important information… When we got here… We heard him yelling his head off."

Once again Blue mumbled about Pinkie Pie.

"I see…But just what was that sound?"

"I don't know…" Twilight sighed as the door was opened as the purple hero came back from changing his tunic as well as getting his sword and bow and arrows while the pink pony followed after him, humming a tune then Vio looked at Green as he slightly smiled.

"I see that you're awake now…"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to the town you mention, Vio?" Twilight asked as Vio nodded.  
>"We should bring our equipment in case anything bad happened…"<p>

Green, Red and Blue nodded as they went to get their stuff. Pinkie went to Twilight's side as they both waited for the heroes to come back…

**Twilight**

When Green, Red and Blue got their swords as well as their secondary item, the group headed out while locking the house to make sure that no one would break in. It took them a bit for traveling but finally they arrived at the Town Vio mention. The town was actually peaceful as if nothing bad has happened until they approached the castle. When they got the castle, they saw a group of knights holding some ropes as if they were trying to hold something down. The group quickly approached the knights. The ponies gasped as they saw what they were doing….

In the middle of it was an orange pony with a cowboy hat and a blonde mane which matched the sun. It had three red apples for a cutiemark however the pony had a rope around her mouth and some of the rope was around her legs and neck.

It was Applejack.


	7. UPDATE

Hello~

Well I got some bad news and good news to tell you~

The bad news that Im rewriting it as I feel like the opening feels so rush and it doesns flowing at all.


End file.
